Au coeur de la souffrance
by Yogane
Summary: [Corrigé] Draco est a Azkaban et y passe sa dernière journée avant de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.


Auteur : Louve

**Au cœur de la souffrance.**

AZKABAN.

Un garçon qui n'était plus tout à fait un adolescent mais pas encore un homme, regarda par la petite fenêtre de son cachot. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été un modèle de vertus, préférant faire des farces odieuses et mesquines à ses camarades de classe. Certes, mais ce n'était rien de bien dangereux.

Cette réputation de semeur de troubles, il l'avait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Ce lieu enchanteur qui lui rappelait les plus belles années de sa vie. Et surtout, son premier amour. Son seul et unique amour. Oui, il l'aimait toujours et cela sûrement jusqu'à la fin de sa petite et triste vie.

Petite ? Simplement car cette nuit serait la dernière de sa vie. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Le crime dont il était accusé, était d'avoir collaboré avec le seul sorcier dont le nom seul faisait frémir tous les autres sorciers, celui dont personne n'osait prononcer le nom.

Le meurtrier de James et Lily Potter…

Le lord noir…

Le seigneur des ténèbres…

Voldemort.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il était condamné à mort pour cette collaboration et aussi pour avoir blesser Harry Potter qui jusqu'à présent n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.

Doucement, une larme amère, une larme d'injustice coula le long de sa joue pour tomber ensuite sur un sol de pierres froides. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour essayer de les réchauffer. Il effleura la petite lettre qu'il avait écrite en vitesse ainsi qu'un collier qui lui appartenait.

Il contenait un pendentif qui représentait un « D » et un « H » entrelacés, en or massif.

Un cri retentit dans la grande bâtisse froide.

« VIVE VOLDEMORT ! VIVE VOLDEMORT ! NOUS VOULONS LA MORT DU DERNIER POTTER ! » Cria Crabbe de toute la force de ses poumons.

De sa cellule, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds regarda les détraqueurs emmener Crabbe dans cette pièce, cette pièce où personne ne revenait vivant. Il tenta tant bien que mal de calmer ses tremblements. Il allait avoir son baiser... Son si terrible baiser.

« VOLDEMORT TUE LE DERNIER POTTER. » Ce fut les derniers mots que le mangemort dit. Crabbe ne reviendra plus tout comme Goyle. Les deux dernières personnes qu'il appréciait, étaient mortes, folles. Ils n'avaient plus toute leur tête.

Le jeune homme n'avait plus envie de vivre.

Harry allait sûrement mourir à cause de lui. Une semaine qu'il était dans le coma et une semaine que lui étaient en prison. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Harry s'endormait dans les bras de Dieu. Il ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Harry sera celui qui sauvera les sorciers de l'infâme Voldemort.

Harry…  
Oui, pour tout cela, il devait vivre.

Le jour allait bientôt se lever et les cernes entouraient les yeux du garçon.

Aujourd'hui serait une longue, dure et pénible journée. Il verrait Dumbledore et il lui montrerait dans quel état se trouve le jeune Harry par sa faute, il devra affronter Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry et enfin, il recevra son mortel baiser devant toute l'assemblée des sorciers.

A sa grande surprise, le ciel était bleu, pas un seul nuage en vue. Sa dernière journée aura au moins le mérite d'être la plus belle depuis maintenant deux longs mois.

Doucement la lumière du soleil traversa l'étroite et unique fenêtre de la cellule, les rayons du soleil réchauffaient sa peau froide. Magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour désigner un levé du soleil comme celui-ci. Peut-être était-ce parce que pour les autres sorciers ou moldus, il aurait apparu comme semblable mais pour lui, il était beaucoup plus qu'un simple levé du soleil.

Il signifiait l'espoir d'un monde, peut-être un jour, meilleur. Il s'assit sur le lit et chaussa ses chaussures humides et sales. Ensuite il mit un costume noir tout aussi usé que ses chaussures.

Au bout du couloir, il put entendre les pas des détraqueurs, ils approchaient rapidement et s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa cellule. Il passa ses mains dans les deux orifices de la porte de métal et un des détraqueurs lui mit des menottes. Ils ouvrirent la lourde porte qui grinça sur ses gonds. Un détraqueur lui montra le chemin, Draco le suivit sans broncher.

Il ne tenta pas de s'enfuir sinon il aurait tout de suite eu droit à leur baiser. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée, il avait envie de pleurer.

Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, ce cher ami. Il était heureux de pouvoir le voir une dernière fois.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle où il devra attendre patiemment la venue du vieil homme. Assis devant une table d'un blanc immaculé, il attendit. La porte en face de lui s'ouvrit enfin et laissa apparaître devant lui, Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue.

- « Severus. Dumbledore. » Dit-il en guise de salut. Sa voix était cassée par les larmes et ses traits tirés.

- « Draco, mon enfant. Comment allez-vous ? » Dit-il avec sagesse. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Jamais il n'avait reçu des mots comme celui-ci durant toute sa jeunesse et voilà, que le professeur Dumbledore venait de les lui donner. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour avoir des mots gentils, mais jamais son père ne lui avait donné cette satisfaction, cette joie. Le professeur Rogue réagit plus vite que Dumbledore et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et le serra fermement. Il aurait tellement voulu répondre à cette étreinte si soudaine mais les menottes l'en empêchaient. En guise de réponse, il se colla encore davantage à Severus. Sous ses airs dur, en réalité, le professeur Rogue était un homme bon et tendre. Les sanglots du jeune garçon se calmèrent enfin.

- « Comment vas Harry ? » Demanda Malefoy dans un murmure.

- « Il est toujours dans le coma, Draco. » Son coeur se brisa en mille morceaux comme si des centaines de lames l'avaient transpercées.

« Professeur… Je suis innocent. Je sais que ça vous paraît peu probable mais je n'ai pas menti au tribunal. Je n'aurais jamais blessé Harry mortellement, pas plus que j'ai fait alliance avec Voldemort. Si je dois mourir, j'aimerais seulement que vous me dites que vous avez confiance en moi. Que vous me croyez ! Je sais, je n'ai jamais été un enfant calme à Poudlard, je semais toujours la pagaille. Je veux juste que vous me dites que vous me… » Les larmes coulèrent à nouveaux, l'empêchant de voir les réactions des deux professeurs. « Que vous me dites que vous me croyez. »

- « Draco. Nous n'avons jamais douté de toi. Oh mon enfant, comment aurions nous pu douter de toi. Toi qui as clamé devant toute une assemblée de sorciers, ton innocence et qu'encore quelques heures avant ta mort, tu nous le clames encore. Comment ne pouvons nous ne pas te croire. »

Severus ne disait rien, il se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre protégée qui donnait sur la ville. Mais Draco savait qu'il était du même avis que Dumbledore. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Il le vit soudain trembler. Draco se leva difficilement et s'approcha de Dumbledore, celui-ci le serra fortement dans ses bras. Ses yeux brillaient mais pas de malices cette fois, ils brillaient de tristesse. Il glissa à l'oreille de Draco :

« Nous croyons en toi, Draco Malefoy. » Il quitta la salle le coeur lourd et sans un mot de plus. Severus Rogue lui, était toujours à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Draco s'avança doucement de lui. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir des larmes inondées le visage toujours si dur et sans expression de son professeur.

« Voyons Professeur. Nous devons tous mourir un jour. Je suis juste destiné à mourir plutôt que vous. » Réprimanda t'il en maîtrisant le plus possible ses émotions.

« Draco Malefoy, tu es bien courageux. Tu es un peu le fils que j'aurais tant aimé avoir. »

« Et pour moi, le père aimant que je n'aie jamais eu. Je n'ai eu qu'une brute violente et cruelle comme père. » Il baissa les yeux. « Professeur. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai deux faveurs à vous demander. Un peu comme mon testament. »

« Dis, je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

« J'aimerais que vous sauviez Harry de ce coma et que vous lui dites que... que je… »

« Oui ? »

« Que je l'aime. » Murmure t'il.

« Très bien. »

« Ma dernière faveur est celle-ci : Prenez moi dans vos bras. Une dernière fois, pour que je sache que quelqu'un dans ce monde m'aime assez fort avant que je quitte cette terre. » Sans un mot, Severus s'approcha de Draco Malefoy et le prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où les détraqueurs emmenèrent Malefoy voir sa « victime » et son parrain.

Environ deux heures plus tard, il se retrouva dans la chambre de Harry Potter. Les détraqueurs lui enlevèrent les menottes mais il était toujours étroitement surveillé. Il regarda le jeune homme qui était allongé inconscient sur le lit. Il avait l'air en paix. Bientôt, il le serait aussi. Sauf que son sommeil a lui serait éternel. Il voulut s'approcher de Harry mais le parrain, Sirius Black l'en empêcha.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » Demanda t'il méprisant.

« Je...Non, rien. » Dit-il blessé.

Le regard froid de Sirius le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais Draco reprit la parole, le défiant de toute sa hauteur.

« Pourriez-vous lui donner ceci quand il reprendra connaissance ? »

Malefoy tendit une petite lettre et une chaîne en or. Sirius regarda attentivement la lettre pour être certain qu'elle n'était pas piégée. Il regarda bizarrement le jeune homme devant lui. Malefoy bougea nerveusement.

« Puis-je lui mettre ? »

Apres un long moment de réflexion, il aquiesça. Il prit la chaîne. Les mains tremblantes, il la lui mit avec le plus grand soin du monde et avec la plus grande délicatesse. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il l'avait acheté. C'était le jour de son seizième anniversaire, Harry l'avait appelé pour la première fois, depuis qu'il se connaissait, par son prénom.

Il caressa une dernière fois le « D » et « H ». Draco et Harry. Une fois le collier accroché, il effleura avec délicatesse les cheveux noirs de Harry et murmura un « Je t'aime. » à peine audible.

Violemment, il fut emporté par les détraqueurs. Dans une heure, tout serait fini. L'heure de sa mort était fixée à dix-huit heure pile. Il fut emmené dans le tribunal.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Un garçon aux cheveux d'ébène se réveilla d'un long sommeil. Il était seul dans cette chambre inconnue. Il contasta qu'il était dans un hôpital. Il s'assit dans son lit et sentit quelque chose de froid au niveau de son cou.

« H » et « D ».

Son coeur se serra.

Il regarda autour de lui, personne. Il vit sur la table de nuit une lettre.

Cette écriture.

_« Harry, _

_Il y a longtemps que j'aurais du le faire. Mais je n'ai jamais osé. Je t'écris pour te dire ce que j'éprouve réellement pour toi. Je t'aime, Harry Potter. Oui, je t'aime plus que tout, plus que moi-même. Et, lorsque j'ai vu Voldemort te sauter dessus pour te donner son coup final, quelque chose s'est brisée en moi. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Alors, je me suis jeté sur Voldemort pour l'empêcher de te faire quoique ce soit. Mais dans cette lutte contre ce monstre répugnant, tu as été touché et tu es mal tombé. Tu es dans le coma depuis maintenant une semaine. Et moi, je vais mourir. J'ai été selon le tribunal coupable d'avoir collaboré avec Voldemort et de t'avoir blessé. _

_Je t'aime Harry. A jamais et pour toujours._

Draco Malefoy 

_Ps : le collier, je l'ai acheté le jour où tu as prononcé pour la première fois mon prénom. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été heureux ce jour là. HD sont les initiales de nos prénoms. » _

Il devait faire quelques choses. Oui Mais quoi ? Il devait le sauver. Par chance, il retrouva facilement sa baguette et transplanna au ministère de la magie, c'était la qu'avait lieu les mises à mort importantes.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

- « Mr Draco Malefoy, Vingt trois ans. Vous êtes déclaré coupable de pactiser avec le sorcier Voldemort et de coups et blessures grave sur la personne de Mr Harry Potter. »

Draco n'osait pas regarder ses amis de peur d'éclater en sanglots.

_Oh Harry. Je t'aime. _

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Il courait toujours et encore plus vite dans les immenses couloirs du ministère. Il ne savait absolument pas où chercher. La panique avait pris la place à toutes pensées cohérentes.

_Oh Harry. Je t'aime._

Il s'arrêta net. On dirait que j'entends Draco. Je dois rêver.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Les juges placèrent Draco Malefoy devant l'assemblée. Un des détraqueurs s'approcha doucement de lui. Le baiser.

_Si seulement je pouvais te voir une dernière fois. Harry._

Sanglots contenus. Il ferma les yeux avant que le détraqueurs soit trop proche de lui. Il entendit Severus murmurer son prénom et prier pour un miracle.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

_Si seulement je pouvais te voir une dernière fois. Harry._

Il ouvrit une porte et se figea d'horreur un détraqueur.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit à l'entrée de la salle, Harry.

_Merci, Bon Dieu. Je peux mourir en paix à présent. Adieu, Mon Amour_.

Le détraqueur prit la vie de Draco doucement, si doucement qu'on aurait dit qu'il aimait faire souffrir ses victimes.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

_Merci, Bon Dieu. Je peux mourir en paix à présent. Adieu, Mon Amour._

« Noooon ! » Hurla Harry qui s'écroula sur le sol. « Draco, Draco. »

Il prononçait son prénom comme un litanie. Son coeur se brisa en deux en voyant Draco étendu sur le sol, sans vie. Les yeux de Harry devinrent vitreux.

Une aura rouge entoura son corps à la grande surprise de Rogue, Dumbledore et Sirius. Harry ne se contentait plus d'utiliser la magie, il était Magie. Les éléments étaient à lui, lui obéissaient au doigt et l'oeil. L'aura rouge se propulsa contre le détraqueur. Le détraqueur tomba raide mort. L'aura semblait protéger une chose minuscule et pourtant terriblement précieuse.

Etincelante de mille feux.

Tandis qu'Harry flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et s'avança vers la boule étincelante. Avec le plus grand soin, il l'a prit dans ses mains douces et légèrement tremblantes. Il regarda le jeune homme blond étendu à ses pieds et se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

L'aura qui entourait Harry commença à entourer aussi Draco.

« Vitalis. » Dit-il faiblement.

Mais rien ne se passa. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. La boule se mit au dessus de la tête des deux jeunes hommes et Harry prit Draco Malefoy dans ses bras, le berçant nerveusement de droit à gauche. Il savait qu'il devait se calmer car s'il n'allait pas assez vite le sortilège ne fonctionnerait pas. La boule étincelante devenait de plus en plus petite.

Elle avait presque disparue.

« Je t'aime, Draco Malefoy. » Hurla t'il. « J'y arriverai pas. DRACO, Mon amour.» Pleura t'il hystérique.

_J'ai besoin de toi._

Une pluie de lumière s'abattit autour des deux jeunes hommes. Puis plus rien.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry. »

Harry regarda les deux améthystes qui le fixa et pleura mais cette fois-ci de soulagement.

« Je croyais t'avoir perdu. »

« Je le croyais aussi. » Soudain Dumbledore vint rompre le charme.

« Messieurs les jurés. Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé dans votre jugement et nous considérons donc Draco Malefoy comme innocent ! »

« Merci Professeur. » Murmura Draco.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

LENDEMAIN.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Le vieil homme parla avec son jeune ami, Harry. Il avait été très étonné par le prodige du jeune garçon avait produit la veil.

« Je suis très étonné, Harry. Très peu de sorciers sont capable de ne faire qu'un avec la magie. Le seul dont j'ai connaissance qui ait réussi cet exploit, c'est Merlin en personne. »

« C'est l'amour qui a guidé mes actes, professeur. Sur ce, je vous laisse.»

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Deux jeunes garçons enlacés près d'un arbre papotaient joyeusement. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et au sourire souvent cynique s'approcha d'eux.

« Severus ! » Sourit Draco.

« Draco… Je… »

« Oui ? »

« …. » Il allait partir quand.

« Vous m'aviez dis que vous aviez toujours rêver d'avoir un fils, Severus. Puis-je être ce fils ? » Rougit-il.

Severus ne répondit pas mais un sourire charmeur apparu sur son visage, il prit Draco dans ses bras.

- « Je vous laisse, j'ai un cours à donner, mon fils. »

- « Merci Père. »

Il avait tout, une vraie famille. Pas un homme cruelle comme l'avait été son vrai père et son grand amour qui venait de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Draco, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si tu étais mort. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Tu m'as donné une deuxième chance. »

**THE END.**


End file.
